Celia (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"Oh, ___. You look full of energy today. That's terrific." *"Oh, ___. What's the matter?" *"Welcome. Please stay awhile." *"Oh, hi there, ___. Just relax." Female Version *(First Meeting) Hi, ____. Looking great today. That's great to see. 'Chat' Male Version *"Don't you think it's really terrific that the crops you tended have grown so well?" *"The air in the Valley is so invigorating. I'm glad I live here." *"___... Talk to me if you have any problems with your crops." *'At spring:' "Do you like it here too, ____? It's so dreamy near a spring. I like it a lot." *'When it's raining:' "I suppose the rain is good for animals too, but for some reason it brings me down. But it's days like this that I should try to be energetic." *'In winter:' "This season makes me sad. I can't see any healthy crops outside..." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Now now, you're a good one. How cute.♥" *'Rejects your Blue Feather:' "Well, I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry." You are married to somebody else: ' *"__.. is everyone on your farm well?" *"___, you look really happy. Female Version *"Are you raising any crops at your ranch, ___? *"It's tough raising crops." *"You've got to be especially careful when you're growing to sell." *"Don't you think it's wonderful when your crops grow big and healthy?" *"You should ask my aunt about the goods." *"I like the free atmosphere at _____ ranch. I love it." *"The air in the Forget-Me-Not Valley smells really nice. I'm glad I live here." *'When shown your cat/dog: "There, there... How cute." *'In winter:' "This is such a sad season. Not even weeds grow in winter.." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"Youll be fine, ___! Good luck!" In her room: *"There's nothing in my room." *"I like to keep things simple." *I'm happy because Karen comes to visit every week. *Karen tells me all about Mineral Town, that there are ranches in Mineral Town too. At the spring: *"Do you like it here too, ___?" *"I love it by the spring. It's so magical." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved: '"Huh, a present? Thank you. I love this." *'Liked:' "Thank you. I'm happy. ♥" *'Neutral: '"I'm happy. Thank you." *'Disliked:' "Oh... Having dislikes is bad. But I don't like this..." *'Hated:' "I.... I... What should I do with this?" *'Birthday Gift:' "What? A birthday present!? Thank you. I'm happy. ♥" *'When given an accessory:' "I've only seen it in town. I'll take good care of it." *'When given perfume:' "It's a beautiful smell. I'll try it on next time. Thank you."' Female Version *'Loved: '"Oh, a present? Thank you. I love these." *'Liked: "Thank you. Thank you." *'Disliked: '"Hmm.. I can't look a gift horse in the mouth.. But I don't really like it.." *'Hated:' "I-I.. What should I do with this?" *'Birthday Gift: '"What, a birthday present? Thank you. I'm so happy!" *'When given jewlery/accessories:' "It's really cute. What? It's for me? Th-thank you!" *'When given sunblock, facial mask or dress: '"I've only seen this in town. I'll treasure it." *'When given perfume:' "It smells lovely. You really don't mind? I'll treasure it." 'Heart Lines' Note: Celia's heart line dialogue can be seen while she's in the kitchen in Vesta's house. *'Black Heart': "Do you need to see someone?" *'Purple Heart': "Please stay awhile." *'Blue Heart': "If you don't have seeds, come to the store to buy them." *'Green Heart': "Whenever Marlin sees you, he glares at you. I wonder why?" *'Yellow Heart': "Can I go to your farm someday? I'd like to see the animals you're raising." *'Orange Heart': "When you come by I have so much fun I forget about the time." *'Red Heart': "Huh, do I have a fever? Is my face red? I'm not sick so don't worry." 'Marriage Lines' Proposal: Wedding Ceremony: *'Before wedding: '"Hee hee ♥ We're getting married soon, aren't we. I've always been attracted to the idea of marriage. I can't wait for the wedding!" *"Starting today we're husband and wife, let's change what we call each other. I'm Celia. How about you, ___? I understand. Starting today I'll call you ___♥." *"Good morning. Have a good day. Please work hard!" *"Doing housework for someone is fun." *"La, la la ♪. What would you like to eat?" *'Greeting when she's angry:' "....Good morning. Please hurry and go to work." 'Rival Marriage Lines' Male Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"Since we've been married, I feel like our crops are our children." *"I'm happy that you visit, but Marlin will be very angry. He's the jealous type." *'When given jewelry (after she's married to Marlin):' "For me? Thank you. But, Marlin might get upset." *'When given accessories (after she's married to Marlin): '"Wow, it's beautiful. Thank you." *'During winter:' "Warm foods are good in the winter. What should we have today?" Female Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"Ruby is a great cook. I wonder if she'll teach me, too. I want to make my family something delicious to eat." 'Festivals' Duck Festival: ''' *(male version):' "Ducks are really cute, aren't they? Maybe I'll raise them." *'(male version):' "Ducks become attached to people, don't they. If you raise them with love they do, don't they?" *'(female version):' "Ducks are cute. Maybe I'll keep one as a pet." *'(female version):' "Ducks are pretty friendly towards people. I guess they would be, as long as you lovingly care for them." *'You enter a duck (male version):' "Your duck is entered? I have to cheer it on. Leave it to me." *'You enter and lose (male version):' "You lost. But cheer up, okay?" *'You enter a duck (female version):' "Your duck is going to be in the show? I'll have to cheer for it! I'll support you all the way." *'You enter and win (female version):' "Congrats on winning. You can do it next year!" '''Cooking Festival:' *"Hmm, I want to enter the competition but I don't know what to make." *"I'll make something that I'm really confident about." *'(female version):' "I have to start training for next year!" Chicken Festival: ''' *(male version):' "It feels good to hug chickens. They're fluffy." *'(male version):' "There are a lot of chickens. It was worth seeing." *'You enter your chicken (female version):' "Your chicken is going to be in show? Ohh, I can't wait to see it!" *'You enter and lose (female version):' "Ahh... That's too bad.." *'You enter and win (female version):' "Happy birthday. You won! Way to go!" '''Fireworks Festival: ' *"Did you come to watch the fireworks too?" *"The fireworks here are best." *'You ask to watch with her:' "With me? Okay. Let's watch them together." *'While watching:' "I think the fireworks in this town are the best. They are so beautiful." Harvest Festival: *(male version): "I can't wait to start eating. I brought some mushrooms and stuff." *(female version): "I'm excited about today. I brought some mushrooms and veggies." *(male version): "That was delicious! Everyone brought something good." *(female version): "That was SO good. Everyone used ingriedents." Winter Thanksgiving: '''"You're always so nice to me, so... Here, have this." '''Starry Night Festival: *'She invites you:' "___. The Starry Night Festival... You know it, right? I'm having a party at 6PM, so come by if you'd like." *'You accept:' "I'm glad. I'll be waiting." *'You decline:' "Oh... That's too bad." Category:DS Quotes